1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing device, especially but not exclusively for use with powdered food.
2. Background Art
The use of powdered food and drink is very common. The majority of food and beverages can be dried or otherwise provided in powdered form and one common example is found in baby products, particularly baby milk. In respect of such an example, the need for careful measurement of the powder relative to the quantity of fluid to be added to the powder is critical, as babies and young children are typically sensitive to inconsistencies in the density of their diet. It is also advantageous, for practical reasons, to provide a correct balance between the powder and water or other liquid to enable the powder to properly dissolve in the liquid, without dry lumps remaining in the mixture.
Currently, many packets of powdered food supply a spoon for measuring the quantity of powder to be used. However, typically the spoon is relatively non-distinct and easily lost or misplaced. Thus, where powdered food containers are of a size intended to be used on several occasions, often the spoon does not remain readily available throughout the life of the powdered food product.
A further problem with most spoons is that they are not provided with means for ensuring that the measured amount is consistent each time the spoon is used. The difference between a heaped spoonful and a flattened spoonful can be significant.
In an effort to provide a solution to this problem, UK Patent Application Number GB 2, 331, 979 describes a dispensing spoon with a slideable lid adapted to cover the spoon, such that any powder supported on the spoon is levelled. However, while this design prevents a maximum load from being exceeded, the lid impedes a user""s view to the extent that one cannot determine whether the spoon has been filled under the lid. A further disadvantage of employing a flat lid of the type taught by this earlier British Application is that the lid tends to slice through any heaped powder but not necessarily remove it altogether from the spoon. In fact, the flat or planar shape of the lid can result in the excess powder resting on the top of the lid and may lead to it becoming reunited with the powder in the hollow of the spoon when the powder is dispensed.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing spoon that is adapted to dispense consistent volumes of powder or other food or liquid.
A further problem with known spoons is that generally they are not adapted to count or indicate the number of spoonfuls dispensed. In relation to babies"" milk, it is not uncommon for several spoonfuls of powder to be required. If a mother is distracted during food preparation, for example by a telephone call or in order to attend a child, it is possible that the amount of food already dispensed could be forgotten leading to inaccuracies or wastage.
Again, dispensing spoons have been designed in an attempt to provide a count indicator, but inevitably in the past they have not been entirely practical. It is recognised in the present invention that a user should be able to reset any counter means with minimal effort. For example, returning the counter to zero should not be a multi-step task.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a counting mechanism that is readily cleaned to the extent of sterilisation where appropriate. Preferably, this requires there to be resistance to the infiltration of powder in the mechanism.
According to the present invention there is provided a dispensing device for dispensing powder foods or liquids comprising a main body portion, a scoop for containing the powder or liquid, levelling means for levelling off the scoop contents, wherein the levelling means co-operates with a counter such that operation of the levelling means is adapted to advance the counter, wherein the counter includes a visual display of a count taken by the counter, characterised in that the counter may be reset to zero in a single step process.
Typically the single step process may involve a single linear movement of part of the counter.
Preferably, the counter comprises a resetting arm that may be extended from the body of the device, wherein said extending of the arm serves to reset the counter to zero.
Preferably the levelling means comprises an elongate member having a grip or handle at or near one end thereof and a levelling member toward an other end thereof, wherein the levelling means may be moved in a first direction toward the scoop so as to present the levelling member to the contents of the scoop to level said contents, and wherein the levelling means may be moved in a second direction to return the levelling member to a position where it does not obstruct the scoop, and wherein said movement of the levelling means in one of the said first or second direction co-operates with a mechanism to advance the counter, and wherein said movement in the other of the said first or second direction does not advance the counter.
Preferably the levelling member is shaped so as to present a face to the contents of the scoop in excess of a predetermined amount, whereby the movement of the face is adapted to push the excess contents away from the scoop.
The mechanism for advancing the counter preferably includes a ratchet.
The visual display of the count may be provided as a two dimensional scale.
Preferably, the distance moved by the levelling means to perform a levelling function in respect of the scoop is greater than the distance of the movement of the visual display apparatus when advancing by a single unit.
The levelling member may be adapted to cover the scoop and may have a means for sealingly engaging an upper rim of the scoop for use when dispensing liquids.
Preferably the device may be dismantled and reassembled to aid in cleaning requirements.
The visual display of the count might advantageously be positioned for viewing from an upper side of the device, wherein said upper side is defined by the open side of the scoop.